not a fairytale
by super-yaoi-princess-jayjay
Summary: Leah leaves lapush for no reason. At least not one anyone knows about.
1. Chapter 1

Forever By krys lilly 11-27-11

disclaimer: any charecters used belong to stephanie myers

Chapter 1 Leahprov:  
"mommy, mommy,wake up,wake up mommy!" i heard. I opened my eyes and they were met with sunlight and brown ringlets.

"goodmorning to you to sweetie pie. What do you want to do today?" i asked her. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. It frightend me how much she looked like her father.

"i wanna go meet grama! Can we go to Lapush mama? Pweease?" she responded. I looked at her.

"jayame i've told you already we cant go."i stated. she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room. I moved to go to her and i stepped on an open photo album. I picked it up and looked at the picture. It was obvious jayame was looking at it because the pages were bent. The picture she was looking at scared me comepletely. JJ had taken it out of the plastic and labeled all the people. It was a picture of me and the pack the day i left for college. She had labeled Seth,Quil,Embry, Jacob, Sam, Paul,Collin, and Brady as uncle, but she labeled jared as dad. In this picture, jared and i were standing beside eachother, and he had his arm around my shoulders, placing a kiss on my cheek. I was smiling hugely, but obviously blushing, at the gesture.  
Back then jared was my boyfriend, and we were in love. It all started out as a terrible day...

*flashback*  
i was sitting in my room, on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. My cousin Emily Young was asleep beside me. She and her family had come to visit for the summer.

"kids, breakfast is ready!" my mom yelled upstairs. I shook emily and said "breakfast time" in a sing-song voice. She groaned and truged out of my bedroom door. I got up and headed downstairs accedentally bumping into seth, my brother on the way. He pushed me and, before i lost my footing, i grabbed the railing and shoved him back. He threw his fist and, before i could duck, punched me in the jaw. He looked at me, shocked.

"Lee..." by this time i was silently crying and walking back to my room. I started running when he moved to follow me. When i entered my room i softly shut the door and slid down it until i hit the floor. I heard seth shuffling outside my door.

"open the door lee." he said softly. After a moment, I stood up and opened the door. Seth stood up and leaned in for a hug, but i put a hand out to stop him.

"Lee please. Im sorry, im so so sorry. I didnt mean to. I dont know what came over me." he pleaded.

"i forgive you." i whispered. He looked at me with a small smile. but, you have to drive me everywhere from now on." i giggled at him. He shrugged and hugged me close. We walked downstairs, ate breakfast, then went to the beach. its pack tradition to meet at the cliffs whenever its sunny. The pack consisted of sam, the alpha, jake, the beta, and quil, embry, paul, collin, brady, seth, and jared, my biggest crush. The guys turned to greet us as seth and i aproached.

"hey guys, what goes on!" they all stared at me. "WHAT!" i shouted, clearly irritated. nothing." they all said. Then embry said the stupidest thing ever.

"where's jared? I thought he said he wanted to see lee?" just then, jared stalked up behind embry and smacked him in the head, hard. When i heard an echo i busted out laughing. The guys all looked at me like i was on something. I looked at embry.

"damn, bry. Echo much?" he opened his mouth to reply but i cut him off. yes bry that is a retorical question." i said seriously. He stuck me a bird, turned and jumped off the cliff. Withought screaming, might i add. I knew he jumped because i heard him land in the water

"Hey." jared said to me as i looked up. I smiled at him and blushed.  
"hey jared, hows it going?" he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"great!" he responded. i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he whispered lowly, but loud enough for only me To hear. I smiled brightly at him. i'd love to!" i responded.  
*flashback end*

scince that day jared and i had been inceprable. Attatched at the hip basically. Whenever i needed him, no matter what he was doing, or however important, he was there for me. One day, after dating for about five years, we broke up. The day the pack went to the bar, just for fun.

*flashback*

"hey lee, im gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." jared slurred at me. He winked and walked away. I sipped my beer as i realised it had been about five minutes since jared had left for the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the mens room. When i pushed the door open i halted. I saw jared, pants around his ankles, buried deep in a striper from the bar. I didn't think he noticed me leave, but it wasnt long til i heard him shouting after me. Leah, lee wait!" he yelled. It was faint to me because i was already outside, embry and quil running after me. Embry grabbed my shoulder, and turned me to face him. Leah whats wrong?" he asked honestly. Concern written all over both their faces. jared... H-he cheated on me with a stripper! A FUCKING STRIPPER!" i shouted back. Em and quil offerd to drive me home and i accepted. On the way home quil said he was sorry that this happened and to call if i ever needed him. Embry agreed. yeah lee, we're always here for you." i responded with a thank you, and the rest of the ride was in semi-comfortable silence. Finally we got to my house. I gave them both a goodbye hug and kiss. I walked inside and to the kitchen, found a peice of paper and a pen, and wrote my family a letter.

Dear mom and seth,  
I love you both, so so much, but i just cant stay here anymore. Its nothing either of you did wrong, i just cant take you'll find out why. If i need you i'll call you, if i get a new phone i'll give you the number, but other than that you wont hear from me. Mom, you're the best, and i appriciate everything you've done for me. Seth you're my little bro, so of course i love you. Just dont worry about me, either of you. Promise? I love you guys and i'll see you again, i just dont know when. Until then.  
your favorite she-wolf,  
leah i ran out of the house, keys in hand, jumped in the car, and peeled out of the driveway. I didn't know where i was going, but i had to leave Lapush, and soon.  
*flashback end*

to this day i still dont know what to do about the situation, but im doing well for blue jay and myself. I just hope that, if i do go back, i wont get hurt again. Will i?


	2. Chapter 2

And a day By krys lilly 1-10-12

chapter 2

Jaredsprov:

God, i miss leah' i thought to myself. I wasnt thinking that night, it just happened. I jope she comes back. She has to eventually. Seth's 18th birthday is coming up in a few weeks, she's bound to come home. She has to because i miss her. If i could take that day back i would. God knows i would, but i cant, and its killing me! Im tired of being without her. I didn't have time to explain! She has to come back...

Leahprov:

this morning when i woke up i completed my daily routene. Wake up, go pee, take a shower, give jj a bath, and then go eat breakfast. After i had finshed all that, i went to check the mail. There was a bill, bill, postcard from rach, one of jacobs sisters, bill, bill, bill, and an invitation to my little brother seth's 18th birthday. Instead of imformation, it had a letter from seth. I didn't want to read it now, so i took all the mail and walked into the house. 'i have to go back' i thought to myself. I went into jayame's room and packed her two suitcases, then did the same for myself. By the time i had finished i had jay in bed asleep. I looked at the clock and it said 8:45 in big red block letters. Gosh, im so tired right now. I dragged myself to my room, got under the covers, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. My last coherent thought was 'what have i gotten myself into?'

**sorry guys this one is a litte short. i wasnt thinking that day. oh yeah please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

By day one way

By krys lilly 2-7-12

chapter 3

Leahprov:  
the next morning i got up and restarted my routine. When i walked outside to check the mail, i saw something across the street. I looked harder and met warm eyes. They looked familiar, but i couldnt place them. I knew it was an animal, a wolf, like me, i just didnt know who. As i thought this i saw brown fur, white paws, a white nose, and a white tipped tail. Embry. He whined as if he heard my thoughts. I raised my eybrow silently asking if anyone else was phased, and he shook his head no. We had been doing this for the past few years. When i left for college, the pack made me promise to let them visit. I agreed, to let only embry visit. We do this at the end of every month. He comes to the backyard and we talk for hours on end. We dont even have a specific subject. I tell him everything, and he gives his advice and vise versa. I waved embry inside. His facial expression was confusion because we always stayed outside. I just shrugged and walked inside. When we were both inside, he went into the kitchen to get a drink and i went to get jayame. When i walked into the kitchen with her on my hip, his mouth fell open. I knew what he was thinking withought him thinking it.

Embryprov:  
'what the hell' was the first thought i had when i saw leah's daughter. She was pretty. She had brown ringlets to go with her brown eyes. She looked like jared with the face structure, but she looked like quil with the hair and eyes. She favored him so much, but i wont believe it. My quil wouldnt have slept with leah. Maybe paul or jake or even sam! But not my quil. Quil and i had gotten together at the bonfire. The one we had the weekend before leah left for colege. Quil was so sad but, other than the fact leah was leaving, i couldnt figure out why. Maybe that was the reason. He slept with leah and she might have been pregnant so he felt bad that she had to do it alone. I know your thinking wow thats inquisitive, but im not stupid. I can put the pieces toghether.

"its quil isn't it. You slept with quil after we droped you off that night. You called him from seattle the next day. You asked him to come over and you slept with him." she looked shocked. As if, she knows its true.

"thats not true." she mumbled. i scoffed.

" its true and you know it! Dont deny, leah! Dont spare my feelings now! Your a BITCH! You think everything revolves around you! Well guess what, it doesn't." She flinched at my booming voice. She had the audacity to look hurt.

"you're really not helping yourself here Leah. You don't want to piss me off, because I won't be responsible for what I do when I phase." I spoke slowly, and clearly just to make sure she heard me.

"I'm so sorry embry... it just happened." She whimpered. I glared at her, and after a minute of two I realised I wasn't breathing. I took in a huge breath and then started hyperventalating. Leah looked alarmed.

"embry! God what's happening! What's wrong!" She demanded. She reached to grab my arm but I pushed her away.

"stay...the FUCK...away from me!" I yelled at her. I hate you, you heartless BITCH! You knew how I felt about him!" She opened her mouth to respond. "don't even." I said. were not friends anymore." I stated as I walked out. I have my pride. I have my dignity. I have my friends, and Leah's not one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

By night another

By Krys Lilly 5-3-12

Chapter 4

Embryprov:

When I crossed the threshold out onto the front porch, I ran. I kept running and running. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away from it all. Seattle, Leah, quils baby, everything. Quil. I need to talk to him, to see him, to make sure he still loves me. Everything was a lie. All we did. What we had, it was all a lie! He never loved me. Never felt anything for me. He was only with me to console himself. I stopped thinking long enough to realise that I was phased and someone was calling my name.

'Embry, what's wrong? What are you talking about?'

It was quil and Jake. Jake was to busy in 'Bella world' to notice my presence.

' is it true... did you sleep with Leah, quil?'

'What the hell are you talking about em? Why would I even consider sleeping with her? I love you embry, you know that.'

' don't fucking lie to me quil. I don't have time for you and you b.s. you- you know what, I don't even want to talk to you right now.'

'But em-'

' but nothing! You know what you did quil! And you did it because you don't love me. You never have. You deserve to die, you stupid mutt! I can't even begin to explain to you how hurt I am quil. You-'

'EMBRY! Will you shut up for a second, please!' he said in despiration.

'No! I- I'm leaving quil, I can't stay here... I just can't...'

' embry...please, don't do this... you don't have to, please em... dont-'

'I don't have a choice quil. Tell Sam I'm going will ya? And that I might not come back?'

He whined pitifully. I phased back to human. I cant go, but I can't stay either. If I'm not useful to quil, I deserve to be alone. As I was running away from quil, I heard a howl. It ripped through me, tore me apart, knowing that I was leaving my quil. But I had to leave. So that way, when I come back, I'll be better for quil. I'll be enough, for quil. My quil...

**hey guys this is seriously my first time writing so please retain your harshness. but the reviews i would love!**

**sooooo...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Object now By

Krys Lilly 5-23-12

Chapter 5

No,no,no,no! I thought to myself. He left he actually left...my best friend. My wing man. My brother. My...my... I can't even begin to say what he means to me. We've known each other since we were like babies. I can't fathom how my life would be without embry. I thought he knew how I felt. I thought he was sure. I thought he'd never find out, but I was obviously wrong. I don't know what is was that even gave him the idea, but I needed to find out. The last place he was before we talked was...leah's! I've got to go to Leah's and figure out what happened. Find out what she said to him. Figure out exactly how she ruined my life...


End file.
